Oh! My Goddess Marcus' Roots
by Nariek Hyokame
Summary: Summary is inside prologue chapter. Although this is mostly an Oh! My Goddess and Negima crossover it will also have elements from Ken Akamatsu's other manga series Love Hina and AI Love You. Mostle mentions and cameos of other chars. Flames are ignored.


**A/N: Hey guys here is another fanfic centered around Marcus Urashima, this time it will be a crossover between Ah!/Oh! My Goddess, and Ken Akamatsu manga this means his three multiple volume manga, AI Love You, Love Hina, and Mahou Sensei Negima. It will only have mentions, and Toni and maybe Forti from AILY, Mutsumi from LH, and will begin at Mahora.**

**This is the THIRD in the series and might be the last one, but I decided to upload this one first and I doubt I will upload the previous fics unless enough of you want me to. I might make a prequal when Marcus is 15 and it will be about Marcus meeting Hiroshi and Saati along with the oter AI's. Depends on how I am feeling once its finnished. Now the time lines are 11 years after AI Love You, 1 year after Naru and Keitaro's wedding, and he has just returned from the Magical world.**

**SUMMARY: After having kept his childhood promises with his friends, and then saving the magical world from temporary collapse, just after the lord of Terror incident. Marcus recieves a mysterious letter in the mail with the location of his demon mother. Having discovered his demon heritage a few weeks previous he has been looking for anything on his mother. Now with this lead Marcus heads for Nekomi Tech.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own O!MG, MSN, Love Hina, or AI Love You.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue – Mysterious Letter**

**~ Managers Room – Mahora Boarding House ~**

Marcus was currently putting the final touches on a sketch from the last of a new bunch of photo's he received from his cousin Keitaro's excavations. Once he was finished he turned around and knocked over one of his other sketch books and it fell off his heated table and landed open to a page that showed a sketch he had made of one of the four patio cards he had, it showed a picture of his girlfriend Mutsumi, who was currently in okinawa visiting her family.

The Mutsumi that was on the card was dressed in robe like atire, and she was holding a book in one hand and a cadaceus in the other. One her brow rested a circlet that had three gemstones in the center.

Marcus stoped what he was doing and looked down at the sketch book, with a look of love as he gaved at the picture of Mutsumi. He stared at the picture for a minute before getting up from the table and walking over to his beside cabinet.

He opened the top drawer and pulled out a ring case. He opened it up revealing a silver ring with a couple of diamonds surounding a single larger saphire. He looked at it for a second before closing the lid again and placing it back in his cabinet drawer.

He laid down on his bed and looked up at the clouds out his rooms window. He wasnt sure how long he was watching the clouds but he was lost in thought and almost missed the knock on his door.

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and said "Come in."

The door opened revealing one of his first tennets of the house. Sakura Ichinose. "Sakura what can I do for you today?"

She smiled in return to Marcus own grin and replied "Nothing really its just you have some mail." she held up a bunch of envelopes.

"Ah! Thanks." he said as he took the letters. He looked through them, when he got to the second last letter, he was interupted by Sakura asking something that shocked him.

"So when are you going to ask the question thats been on your mind since you returned?"

Marcus froze slightly but didnt raise his head so Sakura never noticed. "What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

Sakura smirked at his response and then asked as innocently as she could, "You know, about asking Mutsumi to marry you?"

Marcus shot his head up and stuttered out, "W-What are you talking about?"

"I saw your ring." she stated with a smile on her face.

"How did you know I had bought a ring?" he said shocked about her somehow finding out and wondering if she had been going through his drawers since he came back from the Magical World.

"You just told me." she said with a giggle at the end.

Marcus' jaw dropped at being played by the oldest trick in the book, he momentarily wondered how he got played when he was supposed to be the trickster king. He closed his mouth and chuckled slightly.

"To be honest I am not sure. I have been thinking about it since we came back. I am just not sure I should propose just yet, I mean we have only been going out for just over a year." he said with a defeated tone.

Sakura sat down on the bed and patted him on the back. Marcus viewed Sakura as a younger sister, and the opposite was true for Sakura also. So they tended to help one another out of most problems like leaving the boarding house in her care while he was in the Magical World.

"You have known each other since you were kids I dont really see any problem about it. You're a great couple and Mutsumi would make a wonderful wife for you." she said.

Marcus thought about it for a few seconds before nodding and saying, "Very well I will ask her when she returns."

She nodded and stood up while saying "Make sure you do." and proceeded to make her way out of the room.

Marcus stared at the door after it had closed for a few seconds before returning to the post. Once he came to the last letter he noticed unlike the previous three this one was a normal looking letter. His address was writing in blue ink but what was weird was that the ink had an unearthly glow, and seemed to hold an aura of calmness.

He raised an eyebrow at this and proceeded to open it. When he had it opened he pulled out the letter. He looked at it and saw that it was mostly a blank piece of parchment, which in itself was odd, but he notticed that there was a 'play' symbol at the bottom right cornor in the same ink as the address. So he pressed it realising that this was a magic letter.

The piece of parchment glowed blue and a hologram of a woman apeared. Marcus took note that she was indeed very beautiful and would probably leave any pervert unconcious. But in his eyes she came nowhere close to Mutsumi's listened carefully.

"_Hello Marcus Urashima, my name is Juno Romas. _

_I have recorded this to give you information on that which you seek, your mother. For certain reason beyond my control I am limited on what I can tell you. _

_Now if you didnt already know your mother is indeed alive. I know that you have learnt of your demonic ancestry or else you wouldnt be seeing this now. You get your demon half from your mother. _

_Now know that I cant tell you what it is that your mother does but I can tell you that she is often found in Nekomi prefecture of Tokyo. That will be where you can find her if you decide to look. Unfortunately I am forbidden to tell you her name. _

_You must figure it out yourself."_

Once the recording had finished it had turned off and then the letter disapeared in flash of blue light. Marcus bearly noticed it, he was too shocked to do anything much more than blink. He had been trying to find any information he could on his mother he even had his demon kin friend Zazie Rainyday go to the demon realm in search of information.

When it finally sunk in he rushed out of his room and downstairs. He ran past Sakura who was coming out of the kitchen, he could out something she barely registered, what she heard was, "Going, Mother, Boarding House, Look After." she watched in bewilderment as she looked out the lobby doors watching Marcus drive down and out of the caldisak in speeds that were clearly illegal.

**~ Mahora Academy – Deans Office ~**

After having driven all the way to Mahora having broken multiple laws for speeding and reckless driven he arrived at the academy. With out skipping a beat he initialised the security system that his friend Koalla Su had installed and sprinted inside and down the hall passed the classrooms.

Meanwhile in the Deans Office he was enjoying a quiet break from his paperwork, when his door was kicked down and there was a panting Marcus standing there. He rose one of his bushy eyebrows and asked, "So, could you kindly tell me why you kicked my door down Marcus-kun?"

Once Marcus caught his breath he stood up straight and walked up to the dean. "I just received a letter. I am afraid I will be unable to continue assisting young Negi in his classes for the time being."

The Dead rose his other eyebrow, "Oh?" he asked simply, while holding out his hand.

"Ah! Right here." Marcus said as he walked forward and handed over the letter.

Konoemon played the letter over and once it was finished he had a thoughtfull look in his eyes as he replayed the message once more. "Hmmm... This is interesting, but it could be a trap."

"Yes, I realise that but I believe its worth the risk." Marcus said.

The Dean sighed as if he had expected this answer. "I am afraid I can not allow this in good concionce..."

Marcus interupted him by saying "But I..."

The Dean was one to interupt this time, "However if you were to have some others go with you then I wouldnt have a problem with it."

Marcus was about to continue his protest when he stoped and thought it over. "Very well but I get to choose who comes with me."

The Dean ever so slightly frowned that any normal person would over look it, but to Marcus it was as plain as day. "Fine you can pick one other to go with me." Marcus said with a sigh.

"In that case I want Mana Tatsumiya to go with you." The Dean said and smiled when Marcus seemed to be relieved with this bit of news.

Konoemon was no fool, he could tell Marcus was still coming to terms with his demonhood, and knew that he would be more comfortable around those who knew his secret.

While Marcus was not one to show any form of negative emotion, not wanting to burden people with his own problems, always put on a mask of indifference or cheerfulness, whenever he had come upon a situation that, he was concerned about.

The only ones who knew about his heritage where those who were present when he accidently unlocked his powers and almost lost control, and would have if Mutsumi hadnt stoped him. There were only four people other than Mutsumi who knew. Negi Springfield, the ten year old teacher whose assisstant Marcus was. Setsuna Sakurazaki, local Shinmeiryu swordwoman and bodyguard for the princess of the Konoe family, and a Half Demon from the Crow tribe. Zazie Rainyday, a Demon Kin a group of people who can have a demon like apearance, yet are not demons themselves. Lastly was the girl who the Dean wanted to acompany Marcus, Mana Tatsumiya, last member and heir to the Tatsumiya clan. One of the founding families of Mahora, wielder of the Demons Eye and also being another half demon or Hanyou.

"Okay so we agree on Mana-chan coming, there are only three other options on who I will take with me. Zazie-imouto, Kotaro, or Setsuna-imouto." Marcus said. Marcus had grown rather fond of the two young demons after he had gotten to know them both. The dean knew of this and was honestly not surprised that Marcus viewed both as his younger sisters.

The dean smiled and said "You can take both Zazie-chan and Kotaro-kun along. I will call him here right away, as for the other two you can go fetch them while you tell your class that you will be on temporary leave. When will you be leaving?" Konoemon asked.

"As soon as I have brought the girls here and have imformed the class." Marcus said turning to leave.

"What about the boarding house?" the dean said.

"Oh I asked Sakura to look after it again I am sure she will enjoy her cut of the pay, I dont really need any more money for the time being." Marcus said as he waved over his shoulder.

Konoemon couldnt help but sweatdrop at that as he had somehow forgotten that Marcus' finacial situation had him set for life. Being the owner of the Hinata Tea House, and its beach side equivelent, as well as very famous Hinata Beach Side Hot Springs, and to add onto that the Mahora Boarding House, Urashima Arts & Crafts store, and Sakura Lane Mini-Mart. It seemed that money troubles were the least of Marcus worries.

On top of that Marcus hardly spent more than twenty thousand yen a month when his monthly earnings are close to six hundred and fity thousand yen. Then again he shouldnt be surprised, the Urashima may be chronic forgetters but what they knew almost instinctively was how to do good business. It dawned on the dean that Marcus had inherrited the business management from his adopted family, but had nearly photographic memory he could remember every thing bar the first four years of his life.

**~ Classroom 3-A – Mahora Academy ~**

Marcus had just arrived outside of the classroom, he was about to open the door wondering if Negi had returned from his duties in Mundus Magicas. When he heard a loud monotonous voice say "Shut up and pay attention." Marcus sighed as he realised that Fate was in there which meant Negi was away.

Now Marcus didnt have anything against Fate anymore but he always got tired of Fates monotonous speech. Oh he knew Fate was just a puppet body of the Life Maker, but did that really mean he had to be so emotionless and cold.

Giving a sigh Marcus went and knocked on the door. It didnt take long before it was answered. Fate was just staring at him with a blank stare and asked, "What is Urashima I believe it is your day off." it wasnt harsh but it wasnt kind either. Marcus gave another sigh mental this time and answered.

"I have come to say goodbye to the class." he said so only the two of them could hear. Fate was surprised and it showed only on in his eyes. He steped aside and allowed Marcus inside. "Thank you."

Marcus walked up to the front of the class and cleared his throat. "Hello everyone it so good to see everyone togeather again." he said as he gazed over the class noticing the many relieved yet curious faces. "It is unfortunate that I will no longer be able to teach you any more for the foreseeable future..."

Once Marcus had said this cries of protest and demands of answers were shouted out.

"Quiet!" Marcus called out, "I will answer your questions once I am finished not before." he gazed over his students who all had woried looks on their faces. "Now I will be gone for quite some time and I am uncertain of when I will return, but if every thing goes well enough I should see you all before the end of the year. Now before some of you burst from impatience I will answer your questions."

At this Asuna stood up and asked, more like demanded "What happened! Why are you leaving us!"

Marcus smiled and said "Dont worry I am not fired or anything like that I have just been given a job by the dean that will take me away from Mahora for an extended amount of time. However the dean also wanted two of you to go with me, who I will anounce after I am finished answering questions. So any more?"

Yuna stood up this time and asked "Where are you going, sensei?"

"To Nekomi. Where abouts in Nekomi I am unsure, at the moment but all I know is that that is the final destination." Marcus said. Once he was sure there were no more questions he continued. "Now I am guessing most of you are wondering who will be coming along from this class is Mana and Zazie." Mana seemed to realise what was going on and gave a nod, while Zazie never once removed her blank stare, but nodded any way. "Also Natsumi..." he paused here as all the girls looked at her which made her blush in embarasment, while also looking curious at being called. "... I will need to borrow your boyfriend." Marcus said this with a teasing which only caused her face to redden more.

"W-What do you need Kota-kun for?" she asked much to the surprise of those who didnt go to magic world.

"I am not sure but the dean felt that I needed three others to come with me and out of the few people I trust with my life, Kotaro was at the top of the list and he along with Zazie and Mana are the only ones on said list that currently have nothing important happening." Marcus answered and saw she was about to protest, so Marcus continued. "Before you say anything about schooling the three coming with me will be tutored by me while there, and dont worry I will personally pay for his trips back and forth that he may take as long as they are not excessive." he said with a smile the slowly less reddening girl who still had a look of worry.

"Okay just make sure he eats all his vegetables, and has his baths when he is supposed to, and to behave himself." she said going into dedicated girlfriend mode, also known as mother mode.

Marcus laughed and said with a smile "Sure but always remember you can always use _that_ to stay in contact with one another."

He gave a chuckle as .he watched he blush spread again. "Now even though I will no longer be teaching any of you any longer I still want you to try and behave your selves." he turned to face Asuna leader of the Baka Rangers and said "Asuna, Although your grades have improved over your time being taught by myself and Negi you still have room for improvement."

"Of course I will, you dont have to worry about that once you return I will be one of the top students in the class." she boasted while her rival Ayaka Yukihiro snorted at the idea. Which caused Asuna to glare a hole into the back of her head.

"Great to hear I will hold you to it," He turned to a girl with twin purple pony tails, "Yue, you need to stop being so lazy on your tests, you are the smartest person in your age group yet you drag your self down with being lazy."

"I dislike studying." she mumbled around the straw of the juice box she was drinking from.

Marcus sighed, it was worth a try. His eyes fell on his next prey, one Chisame Hasegawa, also known as the number one net Idol Chiu-Chiu. Who was currently typing away on her laptop with a barely hidden frown on her face. "And then there was Chisame." Marcus said which caused her to stop what she was doing and look up. "Now Chisame I want you to make friends and become less anti social."

"Like hell I will sensei," she said before continuing. "you cant force me to talk to others." Chisame like most computer geeks/nerds/hackers is anti social and prefering the company of her laptop compare to the company of other people.

Marcus frowned and said "Very well you leave me with little choice. I guess you dont mind telling every one I know your dirty little secret."

Marcus may have been bluffing but it was two vague to be called out on it. As for Chisame who had been on the receiving end of many successful blackmail attempts by Marcus was relunctant to call the bluff and was worried he had somehow found out another of her many secrets she tries to hide which for some reason are always found by Marcus.

"Fine I will attempt to speak with people more. Happy." she said before turning back to her laptop.

"Very much so." Marcus said with a grin. "Now I believe the rest of you have no serious problems that are in need of immediate fixing there for I will just say that I would like to see you all graduate at the end of the year and I am sure you dont want to be left behind by Mana and Zazie. So I expect to see that trophy with this classes name on it when I return." he took a breath before saying "Mana and Zazie you a free to do what ever for the next ten minutes before you need to head to the deans office." he received two nods before they stood up and packed there things. "Also I would like to speak with Kazumi and Evageline out in the hall for a few seconds. So I will once more say good bye I will see you all again someday hopefully before the end of the year but if not then I will meet you all agin someday." and with that Marcus left the room.

**~ Hallway outside 3-A~**

Marcus was waiting outside for Kazumi and Eva and it wasnt long before the two girls came through the door. "Great, now firstly Kazumi do you have Sayo on you?"

"Yes I do. She is in my bag, why?" she asked curiously.

"I would like it if you could go get her I would also like her to hear what I am about to ask." Marcus said and Kazumi nodded and returned into the room presumedly to retrieve the ghost girl.

Eva as getting impatient and asked "Well what do you want?"

"Could you provide me with any information on how you made your time dialation spheres?" Marcus asked

"I might have a few scrolls lying around, why?" she asked.

"No particular reason I just believe that they would be useful is all, its either that or I work the three of them even harder during the day, I find that it would be easier with my own set of spheres." Marcus admitted.

"I guess I could give you the notes I have on it however you will need to make the scenaries within the spheres yourself unless you like a white void of nothingness." Eva said in a bored tone. "Now if that is all I should get before you leave, I will bring the notes to the deans." and she turned and walked off down the hallway.

When kazumi returned Marcus asked Sayo if she wanted to come with him, she was over joyed but then remembered her friend and looked at Kazumi questioningly. Marcus stated that it would be good for her to see other places besides Mahora, and it didnt take long for Kazumi to agree. And so he received Sayo's doll form from Kazumi while the girl her self traveled behind Marcus while he made his way to the deans office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: and there is the prologue the next chapter will be on Marcus and his friends leaving Mahora behind and going to Nekomi.**

**Also I am sorry if I got any fact wrong and please excuse my spelling and gramma**


End file.
